The last love song on this little planet
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Raphael observó a April marcharse con una pequeña caja entre las manos, "es solo un préstamo, un favor de unos días" se repitió mentalmente con temor mordisqueando su alma y regresó a la alcantarilla. Unos días después, Slash esta suelto, y debe matarlo sin importar nada, ni siquiera el sonido de algo que se rompe en miles de pedazos en interior.


Hola todos!

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic aca de TMNT, y como probablemente pensaran, esta inspirado en el capitulo de hoy: Slash and destroy.

Mi plan original era publicarlo a inicios de este mes o por lo menos el viernes en la tarde, pero mi computadora decidió morir, dejando así perder mis avances y haciéndome imposible trabajar en cualquier otro nuevo, me apareció la pantalla azul de la muerte.

Pero bueno, eso por ahora no importa, empecé a hacerlo el jueves por la noche y apenas hoy a las 5 de la mañana lo termine. Espero les guste.

Ahora, algo importante, se mas o menos de que va el capitulo, pero en mi versión, todo será mucho mas oscuro y trágico, así que ya están avisadas de porque quizá no corresponde en varias cosas al capitulo original; aun no lo he podido ver T.T

Espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me animan a pensar que realmente no escribo tan mal.

Sin mas por el momento, gracias por leer y ojala disfrutes lo aquí escrito.

/ (cuando veas esto, imagina una linea de separacion por favor, no recuerdo como hacerla T.T)

The last love song on this little planet

**Instituto Roosevelt**

-Algunos dicen que aprender taxonomía es aburrido, tedioso, una completa pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo esto es una gran mentira. Adentrémonos en el fascinante mundo de los reinos biológicos. Abran sus libros en la página 83...-

April miró con apatía como la boca de su profesor se movía, estiraba y al parecer emitía palabras, pero ¡Dios! el pobre hombre había tomado un tema más o menos aburrido y lo había convertido en un tema completamente aburrido con su absolutamente lenta y neutral voz de robot agónico. Soltando un pesado suspiro, apoyó la barbilla en su mano izquierda y observo el cielo gris que se extendía más allá del marco de la ventana de su salón de clases. Su padre estaba allí, volando en algún techo desconocido, perdido en la confusión de su mente mutante...

Tendría que estar buscándolo, entrenando con Splinter para poder pelear contra el kraang o con Donnie trabajando en el anti-mutageno. Pero no, estaba allí, en la clase mas aburrida del mundo, porque Sensei asi lo había pedido, porque de algún modo tenía que seguir con su vida...pero había veces que, simplemente... no podía.

Sintió sus ojos empezar a arder cuando de manera casi milagrosa el timbre sonó anunciando que era libre de retirarse de aquel aula donde sentía le saldrían telarañas, tomó rápidamente sus cuadernos y los empaco a toda prisa en su mochila para salir de alli lo mas pronto posible antes de que sus emociones le hicieran cometer alguna estupidez como llorar cuando la absolutamente somnífera voz de su profesor golpeó sus oídos otra vez.

-No olviden su proyecto del reino animal, recuerden que valdrá el 80% de su calificación final y no hay entregas extemporáneas. Trabajen duro que...-

Oh si, aquel trabajo, ya hasta lo había olvidado. Aun tenia tiempo ¿no? solo era cuestión de reorganizar sus tiempos otra vez y...

-...la entrega es en dos días...-

Sus cuadernos resbalaron grácilmente de sus dedos hasta chocar torpemente con el piso, mientras su cara presa de un pánico mudo era incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo. Estaba algo más que congelada.

¡¿Dos días?! ¡¿Como se le había ido tan rápido el tiempo?! ¡¿Que no había dejado esa investigación hace unos pocos días?! Estaba segura de que no eran ni quince días los que habían pasado desde que dejó el trabajo...

-...tuvieron un mes para hacerlo, así que espero algo mejor que bueno.-

Fue su mano que chocó fuertemente en su frente la que finalmente sacó del estupor a su cara. Se obligó a reactivar la respiración automática y pensó fríamente que podía hacer para entregar ese trabajo en tiempo y forma.

¿Reino animal? no estaba tan difícil, escoger algún animal sencillo, un par de horas en internet, seleccionar-copiar-pegar, fotografías genéricas como evidencias, no comer, no dormir y listo, un trabajo hecho en modo leyenda para salvar el curso.

Recogió sus cuadernos antes de que alguien pudiera pisarlos cuando al tomar el de Ciencias y revisar si no habría problemas con su brillante plan, sintió sus intestinos explotar al leer las normativas de investigación.

_"Traer el objeto de estudio o la investigación perderá el 50% de su valor. Si los datos no concuerdan con el objeto, se otorgará una calificación reprobatoria por incoherencia de información e investigación falsa. Fotografías..."_

Maldición, maldición, maldición mil veces más. ¿Y ahora que?

"Piensa como ninja, piensa como ninja"

¡Claro, la tienda de mascotas!

/

**De vuelta a la alcantarilla**

Tenía que admitirlo, cocinar era difícil. Requería de intuición, delicadeza, habilidad, destreza, cariño y sobre todo, de paciencia. Mucha paciencia.

Miro con fastidio la cacerola humeante y resistió la tentación de aumentar la intensidad del fuego o revolver su contenido otra vez. ¿Porque el arroz era tan delicado y lento para cocerse? Ni idea, ese sería siempre un misterio inaccesible para la comprensión de Raphael Hamato.

Desesperado por la inescrutable lentitud del arroz, busco por el suelo de la cocina la bola de papel en que se había convertido la lista de instrucciones que Mikey le había dado hace un par de horas cuando furioso porque al vaciar el maldito cereal chorreante de agua en la cacerola caliente había perdido media cara en la brutal explosión de aceite y agua en que se había convertido la estufa; y que tras superar en orgulloso silencio el humillante dolor de su derretida piel había volado cual proyectil en una dirección desconocida, recordándole al momento de aplastarla y hacerla bolita que diera gracias de que no la había hecho confeti con sus sais.

Tras un par de minutos de búsqueda durante los cuales muy a su pesar se vio obligado a bajar la flama para evitar que el arroz se quemara, finalmente halló las instrucciones en una esquina bajo al refrigerador. Aliso con cuidado la arrugada hoja y la singularmente bonita letra de su hermano menor le indico su siguiente paso:

_*Ahora Raphie-boy, la salsa de tomate que está en el refrigerador viertela sobre el arroz que ya debe de estar de color café y ponle solo un poco de sal._

Ok, solo era vertirla, sal y listo. Pero el dolor punzante que las gotitas de aceite hirviendo había dejado en sus ardientes mejillas le hizo adelantarse un poco y leer el siguiente punto:

_*Baja la flama y viertela despacio, o a tu cara solo le faltara queso para ser pizza de tanta salsa de tomate que tendrás hasta por los ojos._

-Oh, ¡gracias Mikey! pero te juro que esa instrucción me hubiera servido mas tres indicaciones arriba- se dijo sabiendo que no es que su hermano hubiera omitido esto por maldad, mas bien había sido su naturaleza de imbécil sin remedio la responsable de que olvidara anotarlo.

Destapo la olla y lentamente hizo lo indicado, revolvió suavemente el espeso contenido para que la sal se mezclara bien, la tapo nuevamente y leyó la siguiente indicación:

_*Espera_

Nop, si su supervivencia no dependiera de saber cocinar algo mas que hot cakes, sándwiches, rollitos de pollo o pizza recalentada podría olvidarse de tanta paciencia y solo cocinar lo que ya sabe.

¡Rollitos! ¡claro! eso es algo que sabe hacer bien y seguramente hará que el periodo de espera se haga mas corto. Además, en una casa llena de hombres, la comida nunca sobra.

Saco las verduras para el relleno del refrigerador, las lavo y se disponía a comenzar a quitarles la piel cuando al sentarse en la barra una presencia que no esperaba le sorprendió.

-Hola Rapha-

-Ho-hola April-saludo no sin cierto nerviosismo a la pelirroja sentada en el banco frente a el-¿practicando sigilo o que? no te sentí entrar- dijo casi alegremente mientras por sus dedos una papa perdía la cascara ante el filo de su cuchillo que se movía con habilidad por la rugosa circunferencia

La chica rio por lo bajo y asintió tímidamente a la par que se acomodaba un mechón rebelde detrás del oído.

-Supongo que si, quería saber si aun recordaba lo que me enseño Sensei- mintió, no había sido su intención entrar sin ser detectada, sino que al entrar y ver tan concentrado al ninja de rojo, prefirió observarlo en silencio hasta que el solo notara su presencia. Además, contemplar a Raphael era casi hipnótico, había algo en su manera de moverse que recordaba a un rio que fluía grácilmente por un sendero del bosque, cada movimiento era continuación del anterior y parte del siguiente y eso era aun mas visible al momento de pelear, quizá no era el atleta nato con poesía en los movimientos como Mikey, aunque claro, nadie era como Mikey; pero la poesía que se desprendía de sus músculos, aunque ruda y furiosa, era algo maravilloso de ver.

-Bueno, pues aun no olvidas- contesto el ninja en su versión de simpatía con una casi indetectable sonrisa surcando sus labios

-...gracias- le respondió tímidamente

Un ligeramente incomodo silencio se origino entre ambos, April parecía no saber como continuar la conversación y Raphael no sabia ni remotamente que hacer. No porque se guardaran rencor por el tiempo de silencio entre ella y sus hermanos o no se llevaran bien, ya que aunque había cordialidad y cariño de amigos entre los dos, casi nunca compartían momentos a solas. Afortunadamente, no duro mucho.

-No sabia que supieras cocinar-

-¿Eh? ah, no, estoy aprendiendo. Hace un par de semanas ocurrió un accidente, y a partir de allí decidí que no moriría de hambre por culpa del Doctor Stupidstein- hablo no sin cierto asco revolviendo sus entrañas al recordar el aspecto de su pequeño hermano

Un lapso de incomprensión asalto a April que, deshabituada al sarcasmo del segundo mayor, tardo en comprender a quien se refería.

-¿Mikey?-

-Si, se cocinar un par de cosas, pero no tanto como para sobrevivir a otro de sus accidentes, así que aquí estoy- dijo sin despegar la mirada que April, que observaba con curiosidad como la cascara caía en una sola tira, es decir, el ninja de rojo había empezado desde la punta de la papa y había bajado en espiral hasta la base sin romper en ningún momento la delgada piel del tubérculo.

-Ah- soltó sin mas y observo ahora como una zanahoria caía completamente limpia junto a la papa en un recipiente aparte -¿quieres que te ayude?-

No pasaba nada si le ayudaba ¿cierto?

-Si, ¿porque no?- se levanto para acercarle otro cuchillo cuando noto que la chica ya había ido por uno y su expresión concentrada cambio a una completamente sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos al percatarse de que la pelirroja en vez de regresar a su asiento original, se acomodaba muy casualmente en el banco mas próximo a el.

Se aclaro la garganta y siguió pelando verduras haciendo caso omiso a tal cercanía que pocas veces ocurría. La ultima vez que recordaba que algo así hubiera pasado fue cuando la chica analizaba los datos de la computadora del doctor Falco, descubriendo así que aquel mono era psíquico y cuando les mostró a Leo y a el el video de una explosión con un kraang de por medio.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-

-Bueno, por ahora me va bien con esto- marco señalando con la punta del cuchillo las verduras aun sin pelar -así que supongo que podrías picar las que ya están limpias-

-¿Cubos o rodajas?-

-Sorpréndeme, pero que sean pequeños-

Así transcurrieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos en los que Raphael nuevamente habituado a la cercanía de la humana, se aventuro y dijo algo que ni siquiera la propia April, quien fue la única que lo oyó, hubiera creído jamás si no lo hubiera visto y oído en persona.

-Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta, hiciste falta en casa- soltó suavemente con una expresión inescrutable surcando su rostro, mientras su mano derecha reposaba delicadamente en el pequeño hombro de la pelirroja -aun así, siento lo de tu padre...juro que lo tendrás de vuelta-

Ahora fue April la que lucho por recuperarse de tal cercanía y contacto absolutamente inesperado, viro la vista y miro los ojos de Raphael que ni siquiera la miraba, sino que parecían enfocados en un punto fijo en la pared frente a ellos : sus intensas esmeraldas se mostraban neutrales a primera impresión, pero en realidad lucían casi tristes, llenas de determinación y con un extraño brillo que casi delataba felicidad. Lucho una vez mas, aunque ahora para encontrar su voz cuando sorpresivamente Raphael se retiro de la mesa y se dirigió a la estufa, dejándola con las palabras sin pronunciar colgando de sus labios.

-¡Maldición! debí leerlo todo completo, se suponía que debía agregar agua también...- el ninja arrugo la ya arrugada hojita de papel y agrego el agua que al parecer no llegaba tan tarde a la preparación como el pensaba, revolvió un poco, rectifico la cantidad de sal y volvió a tapar la olla.

De vuelta a la mesa, April decidió que si Raphael iba a hacer ese tipo de cosas y después actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ella también aceptaría. Era un trato que les iba bien a los dos, pues así sus sentimientos no quedaban tan expuestos a la luz.

Así que se aventuro y empezó con lo que tenia planeado desde que llego a la alcantarilla.

-¿Oye Rapha? ¿ya te había platicado de mis buenas calificaciones? el semestre pasado fui la mas alta de mi clase y la tercera de toda mi escuela- dijo alegremente dando un ligero codazo al mutante a su lado, que solo miro extrañado el cambio de actitud de la chica

-¿Ah si? pues eso esta muy bien- felicito escasamente pero auténticamente feliz por la chica, aunque no entendía porque se lo decía precisamente ahora y sobre todo a el

-Mi ensayo acerca de el capital humano fue publicado en el periódico escolar de tan bueno que era-

-Que bien-

-Tengo una beca de aprovechamiento académico-

-Genial- esto era muy extraño...

-Y la otra vez saque la mejor calificación por mi trabajo de El Museo de Historia Natural-

-¿Te refieres a ese trabajo en el que todos trabajamos hasta la madrugada, y todavía varias horas después del entrenamiento?

April oculto lo mejor que pudo que se había mordido el interior de la mejilla, no contaba con que el segundo mayor recordara ese pequeño detalle.

-Si, ese, pero también soy tutora por merito académico de...-

-April, no se porque me estas diciendo esto, ¿quieres ir al punto por favor?-

Con su pequeño plan yéndose por la borda, se animo y dijo lo que realmente quería decir.

-Rapha, lo que quiero decir es que soy una chica responsable, puedo hacerme cargo de todo aquello que se me encomiende y soy de fiar-

El dueño de las sais dejo en paz el cuchillo y observo cuidadosamente a April. ¿Adonde carajo quería llegar diciéndole eso a el?

-¿Y...?-

-Y... yo tengo un gran favor que pedirte- dijo con nerviosismo tiñendo cada palabra

-No, no volveré a entrenar contigo, el flacucho pensó que quería matarte y yo casi mato al flacucho por el golpe de su bo que me hizo caer del árbol de dojo. Habla con el nerd y luego vienes conmigo- contesto con fastidio mientras tomaba una de las zanahorias y la masticaba distraídamente

-¡No Rapha!- grito desesperada de que su mensaje no lograba llegar al de rojo, no sin antes reparar en que había olvidado ese incidente también -¡lo que realmente quiero es que me prestes a Spike!-

Una lluvia naranja cayo sobre toda la mesa en forma de trocitos semi-masticados de zanahoria y la nube de roja bandana lucho por ya no ahogarse por culpa del colapso pulmonar que habia sufrido al oir tal petición.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!- grito sintiendo como algunos trozos de comida salían escupidos entre toses de su boca -¡¿COMO PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A PRESTAR A SPIKE?!- grito a la par que salía disparado de la cocina y se dirigía a la sala, el dojo, el laboratorio o su habitación a encerrarse para siempre. Todo fuera para escapar de tan loca mujer.

-Vamos Rapha, será solo por unos dias...- suplico la chica persiguiéndolo por toda la alcantarilla sin ser esperado por este, es mas, ni siquiera la miraba- sabes que lo cuidare bien y...-

-¿Cuidarlo bien? ¡¿ACASO TE LO PIENSAS LLEVAR?!-

La pelirroja observo encogida sobre sus hombros como al fin Rapha le dirigía la mirada pero no era precisamente la que esperaba: eran sus ojos blancos de furia los que de haber podido, la habrían derretido de tanto enojo que desprendían.

-Es que tengo un proyecto escolar y necesito un animal...-

-¡¿LO VAS A ABRIR?! ¡ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA O´NEIL!-

Fue una mano de tres dedos que abofeteo la histérica cara de Raphael la que puso fin a tan demencial escena.

-Tu...¿ME PEGASTE? ¡¿ME PEGASTE?!-

El de rojo volvió a ser abofeteado y cayo patéticamente en el puff del centro de la sala.

-Si y te volveré a golpear si sigues así, ¿que demonios esta pasando aquí April?- hablo lo mas serenamente que pudo intentando calmar las aguas entre los dos de rojo

-Leo- suspiro aliviada la pelirroja, al fin algo de cordura en escena - es que yo solo le pedí un pequeño favor a Rapha y se puso así...- dijo inocentemente

-Mhj, ¿pequeño? ¿y que fue eso pequeño que hizo que Don Furia se pusiera así?- pregunto exasperado de que ni un par de días habían pasado desde que April había vuelto con ellos y Rapha ya había empezado de irracional con la chica. ¿Que acaso su hermano menor era incapaz de ser bueno con los demás?

April contuvo la respiración, aquí podía perder el caso.

-Que me prestara a Spike-

-Ah, si, tenia que ser eso. No te ofendas April, pero Rapha es un niño muy envidioso y no sabe prestar sus juguetes a los demás niños del Kínder- dijo con fastidio viendo como su hermano de rojo se levantaba lentamente y volvía a su estado de furia natural

-¿Que? ¡yo no soy un niño! ¡esta mujer quiere destripar a Spike Leo! ¡dile algo!-

-Estoy seguro de que esa no es la intención de April Rapha, ¿porque no oímos la versión de April si? estoy seguro de que todo es un gran malentendido...- hablo tranquilizadoramente a la par que tomaba al dueño de las sais de la mano y lo guiaba con suavidad al sillón central para después presionar sus hombros con la ternura que casi nunca le demostraba hasta hacerlo sentar junto a el y frente a April

Con un poco mas de calma reinando la sala, la presencia de Donnie y Mikey que al escuchar la conmoción habían acudido en calidad de abogados defensores de la pelirroja y los puntos de la investigación escolar de April bien establecidos ante la recelosa mirada de Rapha, pero sobre todo, con todo en la cocina fuera del fuego; Leo en su papel de moderador volvió a hablar.

-¿Ves Rapha? solo será por unos días y después Spike volverá a la alcantarilla-

-Si, además estará bien cuidado y April lo traerá en cuanto presente su investigación- dijo tranquilizadoramente Donnie, que siempre velando por el bienestar de su princesa, se había puesto inmediatamente de su lado

-Si Rapha, no es como si April se lo fuera a comer-

-No estas ayudando Mikey-

-Lo siento Leo-

-Igual no me gusta, repíteme porque no compraste un perro o algo en la tienda de mascotas- dijo el segundo mayor con furia mal disimulada en la voz

-El señor de la tienda dijo que no, porque bueno, ya saben... nuestro ritmo de vida no es muy tranquilo, entonces yo no podría cuidar una mascota durante toda su vida, así que le ofrecí al señor regresárselo en cuanto acabara mi proyecto, pero se enojo y me dijo que una mascota no es un objeto que regresas cuando te hartas de el y me corrió de su tienda- recordó con pesar

-Aun puedo conseguirte una paloma- ofreció, haría lo que fuera con tal de no entregar a su mejor amigo

-Una paloma es muy difícil de manipular, además casi no hay información de ellas en internet, por no mencionar que son muy sucias...-

-Rapha, deja ya esa actitud tan infantil y simplemente préstale a Spike a April, ella es de confianza y sabes perfectamente que no le pasara nada si lo dejas de ver un par de días- dijo Leo, verdaderamente su hermano podía ser sumamente necio cuando se lo proponía

-Si, pareces un bebe llorando por su sonaja- se burlo Mikey mientras hacia rodar su yoyo por el suelo ante la reprobatoria mirada del líder de azul a la cual el menor hizo caso omiso

Sintiendo como su respiración se volvía irregular y un extraño fuego subía por su estomago y se esparcía a través de sus venas a todo su cuerpo, Raphael apretó los puños y miro fijamente sus muslos notando que había tensado los hombros y sin poder evitarlo, se estaba encogiendo sobre si mismo como cada vez que se burlaban de el. Mas que enojo, era dolor entremezclado con tristeza lo que sentía.

¿Porque simplemente no entendían que no quería separarse de Spike? el había estado a su lado como su mejor amigo desde que tenia siete años, siempre con el en su habitación, en la cena, cuando jugaba en las consolas, en la hora de dormir, en la enfermería cuando estaba conciente, inconsciente, herido, con somníferos, vendado; incluso en algunas ocasiones cuando no estaba tan enfermo como para contagiarlo a el también.

Pero sobre todo, porque era el único que lo entendía, que no se burlaba de el ni lo veía como una bestia furibunda sin control alguno. Incluso ahora, todos se habían puesto a favor de April y a el lo juzgaban como si sus motivos fueran los mas estúpidos del mundo, como si su palabra valiera menos que el polvo del piso, como si su opinión fuera poco menos que irrelevante simplemente por venir de el... como si sus sentimientos no importasen...

Sabia que si Spike hubiera escuchado todo, seria el único en ponerse de su parte y comprender las verdaderas razones de porque "prestarlo" como escueta y banalmente decían sus hermanos y April, era algo que simplemente no debía pasar.

¡Exacto! Spike opinaría lo mismo y seguramente la idea de irse no le gustaría ni un poco, justo por las mismas razones.

Los amigos se escogen, no se "prestan"; se siguen, no se "llevan".

Recordaba perfectamente como en los primeros días de tener a Spike en casa, sus hermanos habían intentado jugar con el y que los siguiera por la alcantarilla o los acompañara en sus juegos, pero Spike siempre lo había preferido a el, solo con el jugaba, solo con el permanecía despierto durante horas sin esconderse en su caparazón ni una sola vez, solo a el le aceptaba cualquier comida que intentara darle.

Spike había sido el único en elegirlo primero a el; no a Leo por bueno y obediente, no a Donnie por listo y respetuoso, no a Mikey por adorable y divertido; no... Spike lo había elegido a pesar de su fuerte temperamento, de sus arranques de furia, de su horrible carácter y todas esas cosas malas que simplemente no podía controlar.

_"Rapha"_

El había sido el único en quedarse con el en las largas meditaciones que Splinter le obligaba a hacer para controlar su carácter, cuando sus hermanos aburridos de molestarlo por haber sido castigado una vez mas se retiraban del dojo dejándolos solo a ellos dos en la vasta habitación, y el era el único que escuchaba los borbotones de frustración que luchaba por no dejar salir en forma de lagrimas sin juzgarlo, solo escuchando, simplemente entendiéndolo.

_"¿Rapha?"_

Spike entendía que tenia algo dentro de si que no podía controlar y le hacia enfurecerse de todo, lo entendía y por eso lo escuchaba, no se reía ni se burlaba, mucho menos le lanzaba flechas de goma que realmente dolían. Era su mejor amigo y no dejaría que lo separaran de el, aunque fuera solo por unos días.

Sintió una mano posarse suavemente sobre su muslo y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en la bruma de sus pensamientos una vez mas, y a juzgar por la expresión confundida y hasta preocupada de sus hermanos y de April, había sido por varios minutos.

Sin embargo, Leo era el mas preocupado, algo no iba bien con su hermano menor desde hacia tiempo, no sabia con exactitud que era pero seguro que iba relacionado con sus últimos ataques de sueño pesado y no le gustaba nada, miro a Donnie y supo que el también había visto ese escape de la realidad fuera de lo normal.

-¿Rapha? ¿sigues conmigo hermano?- hablo lentamente Leo subiendo despacio su mano con la intención de colocarla sobre el caparazón de su hermano, justo donde las fisuras daban fe de aquel horrible accidente- ¿te sientes...?-

-¡Si! estoy aca con todos ustedes, solo estaba pensando...- soltó molesto el ninja de rojo, odiaba que eso le pasara en publico

-Wow- expreso el menor de las tortugas riendo felizmente -con razón se fue por tanto tiempo, su cerebro es tan lento que...-

-¡Ya cállate Mikey!-

-Ay Leo, tu no me dejas divertirme- se quejo no sin antes reír largamente ante la una vez mas reprobatoria mirada de Leo

-Por favor Rapha, solo serán un par de días que se irán volando, te lo traeré justo como tu me lo entregaste, te juro que no le faltara de comer y lo cuidare como si fuera mío...- volvió a suplicar la pelirroja, quien pacientemente había esperado una larga pausa para defender su petición -ni me lo quedare mas de la cuenta. Por favor, mi trabajo es para dentro de dos dias...-

Estaba a punto de volver a gritarle que no quería cuando su miraba se poso en los ojos marrones de Donnie, quien, para no haber hablado en tan largo rato, decía mucho en su mirada. La misma expresión de tristeza, desesperación y dolor que lo había acompañado desde que April les había gritado en aquel almacén ahora le suplicaba en silencio que aceptara la propuesta de "su princesa".

Donnie...

Se levanto intempestivamente del sillón apartando de un manotazo la mano de Leo que aun yacía sobre su caparazón y se dirigió con pasos fuertes a su habitación.

-¿Raphael?-

-Prepara algo en lo que te lo puedas llevar, su lechuga esta en la ultima repisa del refrigerador-

Lo ultimo que escucho antes de entrar a su habitación fueron los grititos de jubilo de la chica humana junto con un "¡denme tres!" del cual el no era parte.

No, sobre su cadáver su hermano perdería de nuevo a April, ya dos veces había sido su culpa y no ocasionaría la tercera, además, no podría soportar verlo así de triste y desolado una vez mas.

Sobre su cadáver.

Cerro la puerta y apoyo la espalda en ella hasta deslizarse y quedar sentado con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho. Observo ansiosamente la camita en la esquina contraria y sopeso su decisión, sintió su corazón encogerse ante la idea de separarse tanto tiempo de el y estaba a punto de arrepentirse cuando un pico rozo suavemente su mano. Era Spike.

-Hey, hola amigo- saludo ocultando miserablemente sus sentimientos cuando lo sintió subir con lentitud por su caparazón

Oh Dios, esto seria aun mas duro de lo que pensaba.

-Ven aquí-

Lo tomo suavemente y fue con el hasta su cama, lo coloco en el centro y se puso de rodillas frente a el y apoyo la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre el colchón, vaya que si necesitaban hablar.

-Escucha amigo, tu y yo no nos veremos por un tiempo- se detuvo para observar algún cambio en la expresión de Spike, pero no, nada. Seguía escuchándolo atentamente.

-Una chica amiga nuestra te llevara a su casa por un par de días para hacer un trabajo escolar basado en ti, ¡serás el centro de atención de todos cuando te presente a su clase hermano!- explico con fingida emoción y continuo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con su dedo índice-veras que será divertido, además un par de días pasan rápido. No estoy preocupado por ti, se que eres un tipo rudo y aguantaras la fama sin que se te suba a la cabeza, se que estarás bien- dejo de hablar y volvió a mirarlo: Spike no parecía entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

-Escucha Spike, se que nunca nos hemos separado desde que llegaste en Navidad hace varios años salvo cuando voy de patrulla o a alguna misión, pero esto es algo mas que un favor especial ¿si? yo tampoco estoy muy feliz pero se que no te pasara nada y estarás muy bien sin mi ¿verdad?-

La tortuga terrestre seguía sin aceptar, así que como solo Raphael sabia hacerlo, leyó su expresión y supo de inmediato lo que pasaba: Spike ahora preguntaba por los sentimientos de su amo.

-Yo estaré bien, en serio, incluso pienso si esto es lo que debería hacer cada vez que me voy de patrulla, dejarte con alguien responsable por si yo no regreso...- miro los pequeños ojos dorados frente a el y se dio cuenta de que eso ultimo había estado mas que mal, se aclaro la garganta y continuo - es decir, si yo no regreso pronto, porque siempre regresare- rio nerviosamente y siguió -no tienes de que preocuparte y yo tampoco me preocupare por ti, todo estará bien y te veré dentro de un par de días ¿vale?- sonrió tímidamente -mueve la cabeza si estas de acuerdo- tras un par de segundos que corrieron amargos para el ninja de rojo, Spike dio su aprobación y comenzó a trepar lentamente por su mano hasta llegar a su hombro

Raphael que había aguantado silenciosamente todo el trayecto de la pequeña tortuga sobre su cuerpo soltó finalmente el pesado suspiro que sin saber había estado conteniendo, se levanto cuidadosamente y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

-Te quiero amigo, todo estará bien- afirmo mas para si que para Spike y lo acaricio por debajo de su barbilla una vez mas y en un arranque de estúpida emotividad, presiono la pequeña cabeza contra su mejilla -no pasa nada-

/

-¿Llevas ya todo lo necesario?- pregunto Leo mientras abría la alcantarilla y ayudaba a salir a la pelirroja

-Si, su cama, lechuga, todo-

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?- dijo algo preocupado Mikey, raras veces la chica se iba de la alcantarilla en la madrugada y no estaba muy convencido de que el camino seria seguro

-Chicos, si he venido aquí con un inconsciente Donnie, bien puedo hacer el camino de salida con mi mochila y Spike-

-De acuerdo- dijo Donnie con un ligero tinte rosado cubriendo sus mejillas -ve con cuidado-

-Si- April miro a Raphael, que con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho parecía aun mas pensativo que cuando se le había ido la cabeza a las nubes en la discusión en la sala - ¿Raph?-

Escucho vagamente una voz pronunciar su nombre, pero su linea de pensamiento giraba en torno a la cajita de cartón que llevaba la chica en las manos. ¿En realidad esto era una buena decisión?

-Raph- le llamo Leo agitando suavemente su hombro - April te esta hablando-

-¿Eh? ah, si, ¿que pasa April?- pregunto saliendo apenas del estupor

-Gracias de nuevo, en serio, te juro que lo cuidare bien y lo tendrás de vuelta apenas entregue mi investigación- agradeció sinceramente, sabia que esto era bastante duro para el segundo mayor

- Si, bueno, vete ya, o se te hará aun mas tarde-

Ya, el acuerdo silencioso de la cocina era aplicado nuevamente, ambos hacían como si la inmensa pelea de hace un rato jamás hubiera pasado

-Esta bien, ¡adiós chicos! ¡gracias Rapha!-

-¡Adiós!- dijeron casi al unísono cuatro voces despidiéndose de su amiga humana que ahora doblaba la esquina

Donnie abrió nuevamente la alcantarilla y entro de un salto siendo seguido por Mikey, Leo y finalmente Raphael.

Caminaron un pequeño trecho cuando Leo decidió que era necesario volver a hablarle a su hermano menor, que aun lucia demasiado pensativo.

-Debo decir Rapha, que estas tomando todo esto muy bien. Dos días pasan rápido, en cuanto menos te des cuenta, April traerá a Spike de nuevo a la alcantarilla y todo volverá a la normalidad-

-Si Raphie-boy, todo estará bien- apoyo Mikey sabiendo que el momento de burlarse ya había pasado y ahora tocaba calmar a su hermano mayor -ya quiero llegar a cenar lo que preparaste ¡que emoción!-

-Si, yo también tengo hambre, por el alboroto que hacías en la cocina, supongo que te quedo rico ¿no?- continuo Donnie notando la preocupación que aun parecía brotar de la expresión de su hermano de rojo

-¿Mmm? ¡ah si! eso espero, no me queme media cara por las malas indicaciones de Mikey por nada ¿verdad?- soltó intentando recuperar el habitual tono de su voz, y a juzgar por la mirada de terror del menor, lo había logrado

-¿Que? ¡no! ¡piedad!- grito Mikey mientras era perseguido por un furibundo Raphael ante la mirada ya mas tranquila del lider, que observaba la escena al igual que Donnie, con una ligera sonrisa surcando su rostro

Raphael cerro aun mas la llave de candado con la que sometía a su hermano de naranja e intento hacer caso omiso al miedo que mordisqueaba su alma desde que vio a April salir de la guarida

"_Es solo un préstamo, un favor de unos días"_ se repitió mentalmente una vez mas y finalmente libero al otro ninja, quien aprovecho la oportunidad y adelanto la carrera a casa, solo para ser derribado unos pocos metros adelante por el dueño de las sais.

_"Todo estará bien ¿cierto? soy solo yo que me estoy comportando como marica..." _

Un par de horas después, esta sentado junto con sus hermanos viendo aquella serie que Mikey había encontrado en el deposito de basura pero sin poner la menor atención a los diálogos o la acción.

No es como si fuera un bebe que no sabe estar sin Spike, pero algo en todo esto no le daba buena espina.

¿Porque precisamente ahora April tenia un proyecto en el que necesitaba una tortuga cuando en todos los meses anteriores a su breve separación nunca había mencionado tener tareas de investigación?

¿No era mucha casualidad que su ultimo encuentro fuera en una pelea con tantos robots kraang con forma de otras personas como ninjas del pie, y que después de eso, regresara con ellos a la alcantarilla?

¿Y si April...?

No, basta, se estaba volviendo loco, April era April y punto. El que estaba pensando estupideces era el, y eso era lo que eran, estupideces de un loco. Punto otra vez.

Sin decir palabra alguna se levanto del puff azul marino y salió de la sala

-¿Que? ¿ya te vas? ¡pero si estamos viendo tu episodio favorito!- grito Donnie intentando hacerlo regresar, ya que a pesar de la aparente calma del mayor, aun lucia ausente, y eso era bastante razón para el de seguirlo vigilando

-Si pero, no se...-

_"Demonios Raphael, ¿en serio vas a empezar a actuar como una niña solo porque Spike no esta? ¡ten un poco de orgullo carajo!"_

-...¿no seria mejor cenar mientras lo vemos?-

-¡Genial! ¡buena idea Raphie! ¿te ayudo?- se ofreció Mikey entusiasmado ante la idea de comer algo nuevo hecho por su hermano de rojo

-No, yo puedo solo-

Mikey miro hacia Leo en busca de apoyo, y en respuesta, el mayor salio detrás del dueño de las sais.

Estos serian unos largos dias para todos.

/

¿Te gusto? ¿te mato leer tantas palabras? sea lo que sea, gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto, aunque claro, eso depende mucho de si recupero mi Microsoft Office, extraño tanto Word...


End file.
